


Silence is Golden

by bugheadjones



Series: Dick/Mac Drabbles [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: How Mac deals.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2006.

It's a week after graduation and Mac has finally convinced her mother to stop asking if she is okay. Of course, she isn't okay, but people asking her if she is all of the time almost makes the pain worse. Almost. She's thought about calling Veronica a lot of times, but decides that the best thing would be for Veronica to call her. She hasn't talked to Veronica since graduation night. Even then there was mostly crying and Veronica's attempts at explaining what had happened to Cassidy. Her Cassidy. She still didn't believe it. She just can't, really. Why should she? She should wake up any minute and he'll be a phone call away. She'll wake up, take a shower, and call him. They'll talk for about an hour and then decide to do something that afternoon. It'll be just like old times. She won't have to worry about never seeing him again because she'll see him wherever they decide to go.  
  
Finally, after a few more days and no sunlight, she decides to leave the house. Maybe just take a drive around town and see where she ends up. She sneaks out of the house since it's only seven o'clock in the morning.  
  
She's not completely surprised when she, somehow, ends up in front of the Casablancas mansion. It's not where she had intended to go. In fact, she had told herself that she wouldn't even go into that area. But, here she is, pulling into the drive way. She's not exactly sure what she's doing, but, all of a sudden, she's standing on the front porch ringing the doorbell. She only rings it once, but still waits a few minutes before turning around to walk to her car. Before she steps off of the porch, the door opens and she turns around with a pretty shocked expression on her face. When she looks back at the door, there's Dick standing at the door in only pajama pants. Had it been any other day, she'd possibly blush from seeing a guy without a shirt on. But today isn't any other day. It's less than two weeks after her boyfriend killed himself. So, she clears her throat and finally speaks.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here," she says staring over his head to avoid looking into his eyes.  
  
"Neither do I," Dick replies and opens the door and gestures her in.  
  
She walks slowing into the house, earning a sigh from Dick, and finally stands in the foyer. She's not really surprised when she gets a little teary-eyed after seeing a picture frame that's facing the table instead of her. She is, however, surprised when she looks at Dick and sees that he's eyeing the same thing. Finally, Dick looks away and starts walking down the hall and turns to the left. Obviously thinking that she would follow. Which she does, but only after a few seconds to compose herself. Can't go crying around her dead boyfriend's brother.  
  
When she walks into the living room, Dick is sitting down on the couch staring at her like she's there for a reason. She can tell that he's trying to be patient and not look expectant, but he's having a hard time doing that. She stands in the doorway for a few moments while thinking of something to say.  
  
"I guess I came to see..how you were," she says and he looks up and then grabs a video game controller.

"I'm good," comes his strained voice a few seconds later and then it's replaced by the loud, thumping music from the video game.  
  
She turns around to go some time later, but Dick follows her instead of letting her leave. They stand in the doorway to the living room for a few minutes before he finally speaks. For once in his life, Dick isn't even looking at her when he speaks. He must have taken a cue from her earlier, because now he's staring at the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry," he says, shocking Mac and giving her a few seconds to respond.

"For what?" she asks in a small voice.

"I didn't know," he says and walks back to the couch and sits down.  
  
She leaves after that, but comes back the next day. She still doesn't know what she's doing there, and neither does he, but he doesn't ask or tell her to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
